


Always on My Mind

by hopelesslyaddicted



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sexy, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyaddicted/pseuds/hopelesslyaddicted
Summary: Barry is worrying about finding the perfect valentine's gift for Leonard.





	Always on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brodeurbunny30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> I haven't written a fanfic in way too many years. Let's not dwell on how long. I have jumped feet first into The Flash and Arrowverse. Someone please save me!!! Thank you to my amazing Beta, and BFF, Brodeurbunny30, she spent many hours facepalming at my need to abuse the use of epithets. We almost have that corrected lol! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy a sweet little Valentine's Day fic treat!

Barry was sitting at his work desk in the CCPD forensic lab, running some fingerprints for an open case for Eddie; just another convenience store robbery. It was invariably bland, and he found himself ignoring the continuous beeping from the program.

But Barry was lost in thought, so deeply that he barely registered the satisfying ding of a successful print match. He was too busy staring intently at the date on his desktop calendar. It was officially February, and the days inched closer to easily the most polarizing of Hallmark holidays, Valentine's Day. He had a boyfriend, an amazing boyfriend, and the prospect of finding the perfect gift weighed on him heavily.

Leonard Snart was possibly the most difficult person on the face of many Earths to shop for. Sure he was a thief, master thief even, and definitely an ice cold snarky villain with an endless stream of bad puns, but he was also a great catch. 

Barry's cheeks grew hot as he thought back to being in bed with Len earlier this morning. Barry's wake up call began with Len leaving a trail of morning kisses along the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. He had turned around and pulled Len back down on top of him, feeling comfort in Len's weight pressing him into the mattress. He had hooked one leg around Len's hip, pressing their pelvis' together ardently. Len had just smiled in acquiescence. Breathlessly Barry had tilted his face up, seeking a kiss from the thief who had stolen his heart and soul.

Len was never one to argue with Barry's need for slow, sleepy morning sex. He always just let Barry lead the way and take what he wanted from him, especially if it was some overdue lovemaking. Len would never call it love making though. His previously distant nature would never come so close to admit it, but that's what they had together, and it was wonderful. 

Barry knew all of this of course. It had taken a long time to learn the unspoken language of Leonard Snart. His actions were always far more telling than his biting words could ever explain. It was a hard lesson in interpreting the meanings behind every frosty gaze but Barry had always been steely and determined. His reward was being on the receiving end of careful and calculated words of affirmation and physical support that had Barry assured he was at least doing a pretty bang up job in the relationship. 

 

Now if only he could figure out the mystery of what kind of gift to give to this particularly difficult boyfriend. Then it was a matter of figuring out how to give it to Len in a way that avoided the expected speech on sentiment equating foolishness. He’d heard that one a few times to date.

There were occasions, admittedly, that he wished he had a “normal” boyfriend; some day job banker type maybe who added zero drama and zero baggage to his already over-complicated life. Then the thought passes as quickly as it appeared. 

Despite everything, he still wouldn't change a thing about Len. 

His lips crept into a goofy smile and he felt the warmth flush his skin at the thought of Len's handsome face, the steely grey-blue eyes and thick lashes that batted affectionately at Barry whenever he least suspected it. It was hokey but the man had him weak in the knees in the best of ways. 

He felt himself break into another goofy smile. Oh yes, this year Valentine's would be very special, he was certain of it .  
\----

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry was standing sheepishly, arms crossed protectively as Cisco laughed so hard he started choking. 

“It’s not that funny, Cisco.” Barry rolled his eyes as Cisco continued to choke and snort through more laughter. Caitlin had to come and check to make sure he could still breathe.

“You want to get Snart a Valentines gift!?” Cisco gasped out, as he swatted at Caitlin to assure that he was indeed fine and not choking to death. “That’s like giving a lion a teddy bear!” 

Barry’s face started to heat up, he could feel his cheeks turning red. 

“Well, it’s not quite like that…” He dropped his gaze to the floor and felt a little crushed and defeated. He didn’t think giving Len a romantic gift would be that laughable. Gift buying at Valentines was a thing for almost everyone in a relationship, why would he and Len be any different? Sure, maybe known criminals didn’t usually do cheesy or romantic; but even bad guys liked gifts, right? Sadly, Cisco was having none of it, which just added to the pit in Barry’s stomach. He just shook his head and wandered off, still laughing about the idea. 

Barry looked up when a warm hand landed on his forearm. Caitlin was smiling softly at him, her eyes warm and understanding. “Don’t listen to Cisco, Barry. He’s still mad at himself for being so sloppy with his network security.” 

Barry laughed out loud. “Thank you, for that reminder.” He shook his head. That had been epic. Besides, even though Team Flash was technically onboard with his newly minted relationship with Len, it still took some time getting used to, for everyone.

During the brief visits to the Lab, Len was met with steely clipped tones from everyone, especially Cisco who had been the victim of Captain Cold’s temper at little too often in order for him to turn over a new leaf so quickly. So Barry had cut him a little slack, it was only reasonable, but his reactions today still stung.

Barry let out a big sigh and looked at Caitlin intently, his voice pleading. “Will you come shopping with me? For a Valentine’s gift for Len? It would mean so much. I’m terrible at coming up with ideas, and a second opinion will really go a long way.” 

Caitlin looked startled for a moment, and then she smiled again. “Of course I will Barry” She gave him a quick hug and then headed back to her workstation. 

 

***

Later that week 

It had been hours, and Barry and Caitlin were still wandering aimlessly around the Mall. They had been through every store, a couple of them twice even, and Barry had shot down all of Caitlin’s gift ideas for Len. 

“Barry, what do you even want to get Len? All you have done is spend the last couple of hours telling me what you don’t want, and why Len wouldn’t like it.” She sat down on the closest bench, exhausted and exasperated. Neither had thought it would even be this hard to find a gift, but a dozen frustrated sales people would argue otherwise.

“Why are you so worried about how Len is going to react” Caitlin asked.

Barry looked sheepishly at his friend, “I’m sorry Caitlin, I know I am worrying to much about this, but Len is complicated. It’s hard to explain.” He ran a hand through his hair, clearly nervous and frustrated. 

“I just want him to know I love him, like I know he loves me.” he continued, “Sometimes I don’t know if he gets that.” 

Caitlin watched him for a minute, as a tinge of sadness filled Barry’s usually bright eyes. 

She took his hand, “I’m sorry Barry.” she said. “Len might see gift giving as a type of transaction, or a deal. You do something for him, he does something for you. With pre-established parameters, aiming for a specific outcome.” 

Barry looked up at her, comprehension showing on his face. “I actually never thought of it like that.” he said. “But that makes a lot of sense.” he nodded, “ Len doesn’t think you can get something for nothing. Maybe it’s the thief aspect. He doesn’t realize that there aren’t always strings attached. It just doesn’t really register that way for him, maybe.” 

She nodded approvingly. They sat there for a while longer in silence; Caitlin letting Barry sort his thoughts out. 

After enough time had passed for Barry to stop breathing so heavily with worry, she stood up pulling Barry up with her. 

“I’m hungry.” she said. “There is Sushi place on the 2nd floor that has great Spicy Bakudan rolls”.

Barry laughed, feeling grateful for having Caitlin on the team, his team. “That actually sounds like a great idea. I’m starving.”

“You’re a speedster, Barry. You’re always hungry.”

 

As they dug into their rather large sushi order, Caitlin looked across the table thoughtfully at Barry 

“I know we have been to all the the jewelry stores here in the mall.” she said, stopping for another bite of her roll, finishing before continuing her thought. 

“But there is a small independent jewelry store, down by the water.” she explained, “Ronnie and I came across it one day. There were some incredibly unique and vintage pieces on display. I think we should take a look and see what they have.”

Barry looked at her with wide eyes, contemplating, but also dropping a piece of tuna half way to his mouth. “You really think jewelry is a good idea?” he asked. He fished the wayward piece of tuna out of his lap and popped it into his mouth. “Do guys even like getting jewelry?”

Caitlin rolled her eyes at him. “Firstly, Barry, everyone likes jewelry in one form or another, and yes, I think jewelry is a good idea. Len likes pretty things, right?”

Barry nodded, “Of course.” 

Caitlin pointed a chopstick at him. “Well, jewelry falls into that category. I mean, he’s stolen enough jewelry to probably garner an appreciation for finer pieces.”

Barry smirked. “Yikes, well yeah, there’s no arguing that.” 

They both laughed at that.

 

It was evening by the time Barry got home. He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and wandered into the living room to find Len lying stretched out on the couch like a house cat. He was reading what appeared to be some type of technical schematics. Barry didn’t want to know what they were for. Early on in their relationship between superhero and supervillain, they developed and adhered to a simple ‘Don’t Ask Don’t Tell’ rule system that applied to all things extracurricular. It was the only way to make their dynamic work.

Len smiled at him, tossing his reading material aside and opening his arms invitingly for Barry to join him. Barry grinned happily and settled in quickly, resting his head on Len’s chest over his heart. Len’s fingers took to combing through his hair, a habit they both enjoyed. 

Len hummed contentedly. “So, how was your date with the good Doctor Snow?” 

Barry groaned and pinched Len in the side. Len chuckled from above him, and Barry could feel his chest rumbling beneath him. Len’s uninhibited laughter always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was such a special thing to hear, and he felt lucky every time he got to make him laugh.

“It was wonderful, thank you.” he responded looking up at Len and landing a light peck on his chin, before snuggling back into his chest. Len’s strong arms tightened around him. 

Barry looked imploringly up at Len again with that love sick look he knew he had. Len looked down at him one eyebrow raised in question. He knew there was something rattling around in his speedster’s brain. 

“Spit it out, Allen.”

Barry smirked, warmth tinting his cheeks at the sound of that sexy Captain Cold drawl. “This, this is good right?” he asked. “Us? You and me? We’re good, right?” 

Len’s smirk softened, and he nudged Barry closer to him, close enough that he could pull him in for a gentle kiss. 

Len savored Barry’s taste on his lips. “Yes. This is very good.”

It was a bit out of the way for both of them, but Caitlin and Barry finally found themselves able to take a trip out to the waterfront.It had been a week or more between shopping excursions, he couldn’t even remember. Life was hectic with a full time job and a committed relationship, never mind throwing being a superhero and fighting meta humans into the mix..

It was a rare afternoon where neither members of Team Flash had anything on the docket, so they took full advantage. Even Len was busy with what he would only say was a ‘business meeting of sorts’ and Barry was confident he’d be tied up well into the evening, leaving him and Caitlin a solid chunk of shopping time.

They walked along the pier, turning the corner into a side alleyway, where there was a small shop tucked behind the hustle of the main retailers. The Gallery was printed in old style calligraphy on a wooden sign hanging on a black wrought iron hook above a heavily weathered door. 

Barry stepped back to take in the look of the place. It was an old building with worn wooden window frames that showcased dusty looking brass pots set upon a faded velvet purple drape cloth. Both his eyebrows raised, he turned to look at Caitlin, who was staring back at him with an apologetic smile on her face.

“I think I saw this shop in Harry Potter. Are you sure we’re not going to get cursed in here? It’s that or I’m about to be sucked into a horror flick.”

“I know what it looks like, but just come inside and have a look. You, more than anyone should know that it’s what’s on the inside that counts.” Barry groaned, feeling like that was a clear jab at him falling in love with a wanted criminal. Reluctantly, he followed her inside, “I don’t know If I can handle your wisdom right now.” He groused. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door to the shop open.

Inside, there were ornate wooden display cases housing everything from gold and silver jewelry to small figurines of crystal and jade. He smiled as his eyes darted around the room. Taking in the rich wooden paneling, and the lush golden drapes that cascaded down the walls, he whistled appreciatively. It definitely felt like they had just walked into an enchanted shop from a fantasy novel. 

Caitlin took in his reactions with a contented grin taking over her face. “Sometimes you need to dig beneath the surface, and peel back a few layers to find your buried treasure, Barry.” 

Barry shook his head, blushing, “Why do I always feel like you’re talking about me and Len.”

She giggled as she pawed at some vintage scarves on a hook. “Cause I am. It’s hard not to”

Barry took another look around the room and his eyes landed on a case containing an assortment of diamond jewelry. Too pricey for his wallet, but it didn’t stop him from looking. His eyes darted over necklaces, rings, earrings, and more until they settled on a small pendant, a snowflake. It was a small delicate gold piece with a tiny sparkling diamond at its center. Even the thin gold chain seemed subtle, but perfect.  
His eyes widened and his smile grew bigger. An image of Len smirking appreciatively with this stunning pendant hanging around his neck flashed in front of his eyes. It was perfect.

“That’s it. That’s the one.” He exclaimed loudly with utter certainty.

Caitlin ran over to where he was looking. “Are you sure?” He was nodding furiously. “Yup. It’s just as unique as he is, and just as cool. Get it? Cause he’s Captain Cold and this is a snowflake?” he winked and Caitlin hid her face in her palm. “Oh, Barry. That’s terrible, and wonderful.” She bit her lip, “I just hope he appreciates how romantic you are.”

He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck nervously. “Me too, Cait, me too.” 

The purchase was smooth as ever, the grizzled shop owner even offering a slight discount based on the amount of excitement alone. With the small velvet box tucked safely in his pocket his body thrummed with nervous energy. 

“Are you humming, Barry?” Caitlin hooked her arm through his as they walked back through the waterfront. 

He gushed. “Maybe? It sounds cheesy but there’s like this ridiculous feeling of love and contentment just bubbling in my chest and I can feel it settling into my heart.”

Caitlin snorted. “Barry, gosh, save it for your next romance novel.”

“What!? I’m sorry! I will not apologize for how much happiness I am feeling right now.” He jabbed a determined finger into her shoulder to drive the point home. 

“Save the puppy eyes for Len.” Barry rubbed a hand across his face, his cheeks going red. 

“Fiiiiine.” He took a breath. “But seriously, thank you, Caitlin.” he continued, “Just thank you so much for helping me find the perfect gift for Len. To be honest, I had no idea how hard it was going to be to find anything that seemed appropriate for such an...uh, let’s say ‘special’ guy.” 

Caitlin just laughed, and smiled back. “It was my pleasure Barry, seeing you this happy and in love was worth it, even if it makes me gag a little at times.” Barry flushed, a deep red immediately spreading up from his neck to cover his entire face. “That bad?”

“A little.” She admitted apologetically, and he laughed at that. She was so sweet and was definitely the most understanding of the whole crew, but even Doctor Snow had a limit when it came to his gushing. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that he was head over heels in love with Leonard Snart.

***

It was early, and Barry was snuggled softly next to Len in bed. He could feel Len’s hands tracing soft circles down the planes of his back. Next he began dotting a string of soft kisses up from the center of Barry’s shoulders right up to the back of his neck. Barry sighed softly, it was his favorite time of day. This was his absolute favorite, the quiet morning hours before the shared chaos of their days. Len murmured his approval as Barry turned over onto his back quickly, interrupting Len’s tender ministrations. 

“I had a plan, Barry.” He whined as Barry shifted underneath him in a motivated fashion, “ I like when things go to plan.” 

Barry pulled him into a tight embrace and began running his hands all over Len’s body. “I don’t care about your plan. This is better.” He attacked Len’s neck with a voracious appetite and hiked a slender leg across the back of Len’s thigh. He prodded at Len with his heel, hoping he would pick up on his meaning.

Len huffed out a laugh, bending to land a sloppy kiss his lover’s cheek. He sensed what Barry wanted, and he wasn’t about to deny him. He never could. Barry worked the puppy eyes extra hard, batting the lashes he knew Len was a sucker for. Cheap tactic, but it worked every time.

“My, my, aren’t we demanding this morning.” Len drawled, amusement evident in his tone. His fingers lazily found their way to one of Barry’s nipples and began teasing it lightly. Barry bucked his hips up encouragingly, demanding more from Len. His body was so sensitive to the silky drag of Len’s slender fingers lighting his skin of fire with every touch. 

Barry had been feeling particularly excited after a round of immensely successful superheroics that he had come straight home to Len, and literally ravished him without so much as a hello. It had been one of those evenings where the Speedforce was still churning in overdrive in his veins and he needed an outlet and a celebration. With Len, he didn’t have to explain his departure from his usual submissiveness, he just understood the need to take and control. Len had found himself feeling the exact same way after his heists. Together they both understood the unique thrill and never questioned it.

This morning was no different and Barry was going to enjoy every moan, every hum of approval as he coaxed Len just as he had wanted. With a wicked grin, and one last kiss dropped on Barry’s nose, Len disappeared down the length of Barry’s body, and under the sheets.

***

An hour later, Barry was racing through the streets of downtown to a crime scene. He was late, really late, even for a speedster and Joe was not going to be happy about it. 

Len had him so perfectly distracted that Barry had completely forgot that it was Valentine's day. Which was utterly ridiculous since he had spent so much time worrying about it. He could blame it on his shoddy memory, but that wasn’t it. Thoughts of Len naked came flooding back to his brain and he felt a flutter of excitement run through his body.

He could only hope that this an open shut case, because he still had to figure out how to give Len his gift and time was ticking..

***  
Barry groaned as he slumped against the closed door of his apartment, he’d gotten interrupted with Flash business again, and then had to race back to the precinct to finish his reports from his case earlier that morning. He had gotten home so much later than he anticipated. 

He thumped his head back against the door, sighed heavily and hauled himself up straight. The apartment was dark, and there was no sign of Len yet. He hadn’t even talked to the man since they kissed each other goodbye, and had flashed out of bed. He was fairly certain Len had been laughing as he sped out the door. 

Barry walked to the bedroom pulling his sweater off as he went, pushing the door open and tossing it vaguely in the direction of the hamper. Then he stopped dead, and looked around the room. The lights were low, and a soft glow was coming from candles that were lit around the room. 

Barry’s gaze found Len sprawled out on the bed, wearing his tightest skinny jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt. His feet were bare and he was looking at Barry with such an intensity that made it Barry shiver from head to toe. 

Len crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to his side. Barry moved to the bed in a flash and curled himself up in Len’s inviting arms. Len laughed and draped himself over Barry’s lanky form. He pressed Barry down into the mattress, kissing him hard. Thoughtlessly he opened himself to the kiss, tangling himself up even further with Len. When Len pulled back, Barry was flushed red from his chest to the tips of his ears. 

“Why hello there, Mr. Allen.”Len looked approvingly at him, loving how he could take this boy to a state of ruin with just a kiss. “Welcome home.” He smiled wickedly again, and rolled away to grab something from the nightstand. Barry’s eyes went wide as he realized it was the same black velvet box he had bought at the Waterfront. He cringed, “Len I….” but Len’s finger landed on his lips to hush him. He swiped his thumb slowly over Barry’s bottom lip and leaned in for another kiss.

Len’s eyes were sparkling, a playful smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, and Barry relaxed immediately. 

Len was toying with the velvet box between his long slender fingers, looking all like the cat who caught the canary. “Is this little box the reason you have been so antsy lately, Scarlet?” Len asked, his coy tone teasing Barry who was now flushed red as his namesake. 

“This little trinket? Is this why you have been sneaking around with Dr. Snow so much lately?”

Barry gasped and reached out to snatch the box from Len’s hand. Len didn’t stop him, allowing Barry to take the box from his grasp. “I haven’t been sneaking around on you Len,” Barry said defensively, with a hint of playfulness. “And it’s certainly not a trinket.” 

He took a deep breath and sat up on the bed crossed legged next to Len. The other man’s eyes were still dancing with amusement, and Barry rolled his eyes and feeling a bit awkward. 

“It’s your Valentine’s gift.” he said softly, dropping his gaze to the bed sheets, not sure if Len would burst out laughing. A moment passed, and Len was still silent. 

The bed shifted as Len adjusted his position, sitting up so he was facing Barry. Fingers came to tilt his head back up so he was once again looking into the other man’s eyes. Barry was surprised to see how much love shone through that gaze. Len’s expression was open and warm and his smile was so wide and genuine it reached up to his eyes. His whole face was alight with happiness. This was not something Barry got to enjoy very often; Len rarely let his guard down enough to be completely unreserved and genuine. It made Barry’s heart dance in his chest. 

Here, right in this moment, the two of them in their home and in their bed, Len was giving Barry a rare gift of his own, candid honesty.

Len focused and took a deep breath. “I love you, Barry Allen. I love all of you, all the little things that make you who you are. I love how physical and tactile you are, and how you yearn for touch. Even if it’s just a simple brush of our hands, I love that too.” Rare colour flushed his cheeks and Barry’s heart soared as he listened.

“I love that you understand that I may be.. cynical of love and declarations of affection, but that it is important to still show your partner how you feel.” Len ghosted his knuckles down the side of Barry’s cheek, taking the other man’s hand in his own. 

“I love that you understand that it’s still important to tell your partner how you feel, especially in a way that is still respectful to them.” He uncurled the fist that Barry had made. He stretched out Barry’s hand, bringing the palm up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss there. He then trailed gentle kisses down to Barry’s wrist, nipping and licking gently as he nuzzled into Barry’s palm.. 

Barry moaned at the display of such intimacy. An explosion of feelings were bursting inside him as he listened to Len speak. 

“You knew this whole time, haven’t you, what I’ve been up to?” Len just smiled at him mischievously. “We can work on your stealth abilities another time...together.”

Barry threw his head back and laughed, he pushed himself up on to his knees and into Len’s space, nipping at his mouth gently. Len wasn’t having it though, pushing Barry back down, “Do I get my gift now?” he said cheekily, reaching for the black box, that had fallen to the side. 

Barry laughed again and nodded his head as Len was already opening the lid of the box. Barry held his breath in anticipation and nervousness.

 

There was noticeable excitement in Len’s eyes. It was still so unusual for him to display this type of emotion. Barry let his breath out slowly as Len’s sharp eyes took in the small pendant nestled inside. Barry reached out to take one of Len’s hand, and noticed his breath hitch as their fingers tangled together. It had been meant as a symbol; delicate and strong. It displayed the complexity of their relationship and connection to one another perfectly. Barry was always the golden knight, malleable and fluid, moving around with a deceptive strength. Len was hard and fierce, the solid ground beneath his lover’s feet.

He looked up into Barry’s hopeful eyes, holding the box out to him. 

“Will you put it on me?” he asked, his voice pitching lower. Barry reached out and took the box in shaking hands. He nodded, strangely nervous as he fumbled with the pendant and fought to free the chain from the box. 

Len smirked at Barry’s trembling hands and freed himself from his gangly limbs, moving from the bed with purpose. He walked over to the mirror by the closet. Taking the hint, Barry followed and with shaky hands reached over Len’s head to fasten the necklace for him. He placed a small kiss at the back of Len’s neck, and happily wrapped his arms around Len’s narrow waist.

Barry smiled and rested his chin on Len’s shoulder as their eyes took in their shared reflection. There was a long pause as they gazed appreciatively at the pendant’s beauty.

“It’s good, right Len?” 

“It’s good, Barry.” he answered with an assurance that warmed Barry from the inside out. Len smiled again and laced their fingers together over his waist. “It’s all very, very good.”


End file.
